Ashiteru Inu
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again, this time it sends her into shock. In order to save Kagome's life, Kaede turns Kagome into a youkai. Will Kagome fall back into love with Inuyasha or will she forever hold a grudge against him? Rated K for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

She knew better, she learned her lesson. But every time she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo it didn't mean it hurt any less. She would go back to the camp undetected; sit down in a corner in Kaede's hut staring blankly at the wall. Sango looked over at Kagome worriedly, she was concerned about Kagome, who had an emotionless expression on her face. Her eyes were as cold as a frozen over ocean. Sango knew that Inuyasha was the cause of her friends depression. Growling to herself, she set out to find Inuyasha, leaving the hut, she saw that Inuyasha was back in his favorite tree. She growled louder as she glared at him from her position on the ground.

"You fucking mutt! Why can't you think before you see Kikyo? Have you seen what it does to Kagome every single time!" Sango yelled at the hanyou in the tree. Inuyasha looked down, and raised an eyebrow. 'Something was wrong with Kagome? How could that be? She was fine when I left.' He thought to himself then jumped down landing in front of Sango.

"What do you mean? Kagome was just fine when I left," Inuyasha replied calmly, he stared at her with a bored look on his face.

"You are an idiot. Kagome hasn't spoken, or eaten anything since she came back to came after looking for you. She stares at the wall blankly with no expression on her face. I know she's suffering because of you. I can't take this! I hate seeing her like this!" Sango said with a frown.

'What?!' he thought as he ran to Kaede's hut to see what exactly Sango was talking about. When he walked in, he noticed Kagome leaning against the wall, looking blankly at the wall across from her. There wasn't a single emotion on her face, her eyes were cold, emotionless, her arms laid limply by her side. She sat there as still as a board, not moving, not doing anything. When he looked closely, he noticed her chest wasn't moving as if she wasn't breathing.

"Kagome you need to snap out of it! Come back to us Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he shook her, Kagome didn't respond she just sat there and let him shake her back and forth. He was really worried now; he knew she was alive because he could hear her heartbeat. But with every beat it sounded irregular, it skipped beats, the beats were uneven.

"Why are her heartbeats uneven?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kaede hoping she'd give him an answer.

"Aye, Kagome is in shock. Her heart beats skip two beats a minute. Ye shouldn't worry too much about her, Inuyasha. She will be fine, once she gets over the shock of ye with my sister," Kaede replied, she had a deep frown on her face to show her displeasure when she mentioned her sister.

"No. She won't be fine." Sango said softly as she bit her lip. "I've seen this happen before, with my cousin Mira. She was so heartbroken when she saw the love of her life with another woman, that soon enough she would sit in the same place for days, staring blankly at the wall but not really seeing the wall. Soon enough her heart starting skipping beats. A week later she went into a coma. She never came out of it. Two months later she died." Sango said as she started crying.

"What! You mean that Kagome could die?" Inuyasha said now really worried for Kagome. Now he was feeling guilty; he should of never went and seen Kikyo that night, it's been four hours since he was with Kikyo. He knew he smelled something in the trees. He decided to ignore it, as he made love with Kikyo but never made her his mate. He didn't want Kikyo for that reason, he just needed a release. And now here he was worrying over Kagome's health because the truth was he didn't want her to die. He loved her too damn much to let that happen. He needed to do something, something that would save Kagome's life.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. If you don't find some way to bring Kagome out of it, she will die. I'm sorry Inuyasha," Sango said as she cried harder. "This is your fault! All because you were with Kikyo a few hours before!" Sango yelled.

'This is my fault. I did this...I don't know what to do. If I lose Kagome, I'd die.' He thought as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Aye, Kagome will be fine. I know of a way young Kagome will live. There is only one way," Kaede said as she looked intently at Kagome still unmoving body.

"What is it!? Please, tell me!" Inuyasha said frantically, he felt like he was hyperventalating. He couldn't take knowing that if they didn't find a cure to Kagome's shock that he'd lose her for good. He didn't want that, he needed to tell him that he loved her, loved her so much. She was his everything, he got him to trust again, to love again. She was always there for him, just like she promised, he knew she loved him. He could see it in her eyes every time he looked at her. And when she saw Kikyo's soul collecters in the sky, he could see the pain in her eyes as clear as day. It hurt him to see her in pain, so now for as long as he lived he would always love her. He would always be there for him as she was for him. He felt bad, always running off to Kikyo because he believed that Kagome would never love a hanyou. Oh how wrong he was. And because of his mistake; Kagome could die.

"She'll have to become a youkai," Kaede said. "Mizuru get me my potions." Kaede said as she gently placed Kagome on a silver table. Kagome blankly looked at the cealing, still not moving. Her eyes were dull, but emotionless, so cold it made him shiver.

Moments later, Mizuru, Kaede's assistant came back in the room with a box filled with glass bottles. The bottles smelled of herbs and other unknown things. In minutes, Kaede whipped up a potion, it was a dark purple and smelled terrible. Inuyasha gagged when his nose caught the scent of it. So he left the room to get away from the scent that humans couldn't smell; it was so strong. Kaede tilted the bottle to Kagome's mouth as she started pouring the potion in Kagome's mouth. As the purple liquid entered Kagome's mouth, Kagome swallowed little by little, she started caughing and gagging. It seems she didn't like the taste of it but soon enough the bottle was empty.

"Good. Now it's only a matter of time before the potion takes effect." Kaede said as she left the room. Everyone followed Kaede out of the room as well. When they closed the door, that is when the potion given to Kagome started to work. Her hair grew until it reached the back of her knees, silver and red streaks appeared in her natural black blue hair, her body matured as she gained curves that put other woman's bodies to shame, her boobs grew from a C cup to a double D cup, she grew a couple inches, her ears pointed, two dark purple stripes appeared on her cheeks, wrists, waist, shoulders, upper and lower thighs, ankles and back. A long black blue tail tipped in silver and red appeared, claws formed where her human nails were and fangs replaced her human canines. Dark purple appeared on her eyelids much like Sesshomaru's, and a dark purple rose appeared in the middle of her forehead. The rose was a symbol that she was a powerful miko, then an amethyst crescent moon appeared around the rose looking like it was holding the rose. The crescent moon was a sign of what kind of demon she was. Kagome the human miko was no more, and in her place was a black inu demoness miko.

Kagome's eyes opened once the transformation was complete, she looked around curiously trying to figure out where she was, when she noticed she was in Kaede's potion room. She raised her delicate black eyebrow she raised her hand to run through her hair when she noticed the silver and red that now ran through her black blue hair, she pulled back her hand and noticed the claws.

'What happened to me?' Kagome asked herself she felt something brushing against her ankles, looking down she saw a fluffy silky black blue tail tipped in silver and red. Sighing getting up off the silver table she had been previously laying on, and walked to the mirror on the other side of the room to see a demoness looking right back at her. Kagome sighed, she was not human anymore that was for sure. She didn't know how she came to be a youkai, but she found that she didn't mind the new change.

'This is different. I wonder what happened.' Kagome thought to herself as she looked herself over.

'I can tell you that.' A voice in her head replied.

'Who are you?' Kagome asked the voice.

'I am you, well the demon part of you. Kaede had to change you into a youkai because if you had stayed in shock from seeing that hanyou with his lover Kikyo, you would have died. No one wanted that for you, and so they saved your life.' Her beast replied.

'Do not mention that name to me.' Kagome snapped coldly at her beast, as she growled to herself.

'Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry. I'll never talk about her again. You need to go see your friends. They are worried about you, including that hanyou.' Her beast said as it mentally waved it's hands back and forth trying to get Kagome to calm down.

'Inuyasha was worried?' She asked, then scoffed. 'Why would he be? He'll never know my love for him. I will keep these feelings hidden until he has proven to me that I could trust him.'

Yes, she would keep these feelings hidden.


	2. Chapter 2: Avoidence

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 2: Avoidence

Kagome continued to think, while she was deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice when someone walked into the room, they gasped. Snapping out of her thoughts, she smelled the scent of choclate and cinnamon. She turned and saw Inuyasha standing in the door way. Narrowing her eyes coldly, she growls and walks passed him not bothing to give him a second glance. Inuyasha's ears folded against his head as he looked down at the ground, a deep frown on his face as his eyes watered up. Whimpering he slid down the wall, to sit on the floor.

'I'm so sorry Kagome.' He thought as he cried silently, his head rested against his knees. He knew let anyone see him cry, he didn't want to be seen as a wimp. Everyone seen this, Sango frowned, looking at where Kagome was, she saw her still walking down the hall ignoring everyone who had been standing outside the room. Miroku sighed as he followed after Kagome. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm.

"Kagome, you can't be mad at Inuyasha forever. I know what he had done was wrong. But you must understand, he is confused." Miroku said, as he watched Kagome stop in mid-step which told him that she was listening to what he was saying. She growled low in her throat.

"No, Miroku. You have to understand, it is his fault my life had to be saved. Why didn't you fools let me die?" Kagome snapped as she pulled her arm away from Miroku leaving the hallway and into another room. Miroku sighed as he walked back to where Sango, Kaede and Inuyasha were. He looked out the window, and saw Shippo playing tag with a girl his age named Sakuma, she had long black hair much like Kagome's only it didn't have a blue tint to it, it had pink streaks. She had green eyes much like Shippo's and a kitsune tail as well. She had fox ears on her head.

"Did you get through to Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku who took a seat in a chair. He sighed again, with a frown.

"No. She's angry at Inuyasha. I don't know how long this will last," Miroku replied. "I think she is avoiding him." He said looking at the hanyou with sympathy. He knew that Inuyasha was crying; he was just in much pain as Kagome was. He didn't want to be ignored, he didn't ask for this, and he also knew that what he had done with Kikyo was wrong. He had made love to her, and Miroku was sure that Kagome had witnessed it with a front row seat. Which is what most likely made her so cold torwards Inuyasha.

"This won't be any good for both Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks like he regrets everything he had done." Sango said as she sighed. Sango then walked down the hall, in the direction that Kagome had walked in. She then opened the door, to see Kagome sitting on the window seal, one leg bent up while the other one was hanging off the window seal, she could see the tears that flowed down Kagome's cheeks and knew she was struggling with this.

"Kagome, you need to forgive Inuyasha. You know how he is," Sango said as she approached her friend. Kagome turned and looked at Sango, then glared daggers at her.

"Forgive him? Are you crazy, Sango? There is no way I am doing that." Kagome hissed as she glared. The glare was colder then Sesshomaru's, it would have made him proud to know that he now had a long lost twin who acted just like him. Cold, emotionless.

"No I am not! You need to talk to him, to hear what he has to say." Sango said in repremanding tone as if she was scolding her child.

"I won't. Leave me alone Sango." Kagome snapped then looked back out the window.

"You need too! Look, I don't think that Inuyasha can stand you ignoring him. He's been ignored his entire life." Sango said as she sat down on the bed.

"Well he can deal with that. Because I hate him." Kagome said as she growled angrily.

"You don't mean that. Come on Kagome, go talk to him. Sort this out, between the two of you," Sango said, her tone leaving no room for arguments. Kagome sighed, as she nodded silently walking out of the room. Kagome walked towards the room she had left Inuyasha in, when she got there, she saw that he was sitting on the floor, crying. They were heart wretching cries. She wanted to console him; but wouldn't that be going back on her words? She hated him, she wanted nothing to do with him. What he did, had shattered her heart into a million pieces. She couldn't do it. She was going to avoid him after this.

"Inuyasha. I'm not mad at you anymore. But I won't forgive you just yet." Kagome said as she looked down at the sobbing hanyou.

The hanyou didn't reply, but kept crying. He looked heartbroken, as if he had lost something. As if that something was never coming back. Kagome frowned, did her ignoring him hurt him that bad? Kneeling down to his level, she caressed his cheek, bringing his head up to look in his eyes. When she did she gasped, there was so much pain in those eyes alone. What had she done?

"I am sorry Inuyasha. So sorry, I won't forgive you just yet. You have to work in order to gain my trust again," Kagome said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, then kissed away his tears.

"So don't cry okay?" She said as she forced a smile, with that said she turned and walked away. She would avoid him, if she saw him again and saw that pain in his eyes again, she'd break down. She would not forgive him so easily. Walking out of the building, she gasped. There standing in his glory was Sesshomaru himself. He looked at her with those cold emotionless eyes. Taking a step towards him she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why this Sesshomaru is here, is none of your business miko. I felt a surge of power and came to investigate. I see you have changed. You are an inu demoness now. How did that come to be?" Sesshomaru said coldly, as he narrowed his eyes daring her to lie to him.

"Kaede had to save my life by turning me into an inu demoness. That power surge was indeed me." Kagome said coldly back, narrowing her eyes warning him to stay away from her.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said before vanishing from sight. Kagome sighed, why did she have to run into the ice lord? He was always so cold. Suddenly Kagome felt three jewel shards coming at her fast. She sighed, then groaned. The last person she wanted to see was the wolf prince Koga. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

In moments, Koga was standing in front of her, she watched him look around the area until his icy sky blue eyes foucused on her.

"Who are you, wench? And where's my woman?" Koga asked as he narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. Kagome sighed, how she hated being called his woman.

"Are you that dumb Koga? Can you not sense that it is me, Kagome? And I'm not your woman Koga," Kagome said with an annoyed sigh.

Koga's eyes widened as he looked at her closely. "No there is no way that you are Kagome. Kagome was human! You're just an inu bitch! Now tell me where Kagome is." Koga said in a demanding tone. Kagome then growled as she glared at him in anger.

"I will tell you right now, Koga. You are on very thin ice. I am Kagome, and yes I'm an inu bitch. But if you so much as call me that again, I will kick your ass wolf," Kagome snapped glaring at Koga.

"Kagome? What's going on out here? Oh hi Koga. Yes, this is Kagome." Sango said as she walked out of Kaede's hut.

"How did this happen?" Koga asked raising his eyebrow as he looked at Sango.

"We had no choice in the matter, Kaede used a potion and turned Kagome into a inu youkai." Sango explained.

"But why? What reason would the old miko need to do that..." Koga asked.

"Because if we didn't, Kagome would have died," Sango stated.

"WHAT! That damn mutt nearly got my woman killed?! Oh I will kill that stupid mutt!" Koga yelled angrily as he stomped towards Kaede's hut intending to harm one very depressed hanyou who didn't even know Koga was outside the hut at the moment.

"No you will not." Kagome said as she karate chopped Koga's neck knocking him out. After Koga fell to the ground unconscious, she turned to Sango.

"Watch the camp, I will be gone for a while." Kagome said before Sango could reply, Kagome was already gone.

This was the start of Kagome's avoidence to Inuyasha. Sango sighed, now what was she to do? She had a depressed hanyou in Kaede's hut, and a knocked out wolf laying motionless on the ground at her feet. Sighing, she grabbed a hold of Koga's arms pulling him inside Kaede's hut. Kaede turned when she noticed Sango pulling an unconscious Koga.

Inuyasha who had stopped crying some time ago, growled when he saw Koga being pulled by Sango.

"What the hell are you doing with Koga?" Inuyasha said as he growled.

"Getting him inside. You don't want him to get uncomfortable do you?" Sango said as she placed Koga on a futon.

"I could care less if he was uncomfortable or not." Inuyasha scoffed as he went outside and sat in his tree. 


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Depression

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Depression

It had been days since Kagome ran into the forest. She wasn't kidding when she said that she'd be gone a while. But in those days, Inuyasha refused to eat, he wouldn't talk to anyone, and he stared blankly at the wall occasionally a few tears would escape his eyes. Sango didn't know what to do, she hated seeing Inuyasha like this. That is when she realized that Inuyasha had gone into depression; since Kagome stopped talking to him after that one time, and since she had been gone.

"Miroku, what do we do?" Sango asked Miroku who shrugged.

"Well I say, kill him." Koga growled out as he glared at the depressed hanyou.

"No. Kagome would kill you if Inuyasha died. Just because Kagome is avoiding Inuyasha right now doesn't give you the right to kill him." Miroku snapped shooting a glare in Koga's direction.

"Why not? He's a terrible pack leader. He treats Kagome poorly. And he thinks everthing revolves around him," Koga snapped back, giving a glare in return.

"You need to leave Inuyasha alone." Sango snapped gaining Miroku and Koga's attention.

Koga growled, he had been at Kaede's hut a while now, Sango had told him how Kagome knocked him out, then vanished. He was worried because Kagome hadn't returned and then Inuyasha went into depression. No one had been able to get him to snap out of it, even he his rival didn't know what to do.

Another week later, Kagome still hadn't returned. Inuyasha was really pale now, he looked sick laying there on the futon, he was asleep since he hadn't been sleeping since Kagome left. He was breathing heavily, and sweating up a storm. Miroku suggested, that because of Inuyasha not eating anything, he had a fever. The fever soon got out of control. Kaede gave Inuyasha a look over, and frowned. It seems that it was more worse then anyone had thought. It seems that Inuyasha was dying do to the fact he was depressed, his heart was breaking.

Another week later, everyone was starting to get worried about Inuyasha, there were days where Inuyasha stopped brething all together.

"Hn. What is going on guys?" a voice sounded from the doorway, there stood Kagome dressed in a black chinese fighting dress, twin swords strapped between her shoulder blades; her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Where the fuck were you!" Sango yelled, as she hugged Kagome around the waist. "Inuyasha's dying!" she burst into tears. Kagome frowned then looked at Inuyasha who was laying motionless on the futon. Her eyes widened, then rushed to Inuyasha, she grabbed his hand and gasped at how cold he felt. Kagome started crying. She didn't mean for this to happen.

'Oh, Inuyasha...I am so sorry! Please don't die I need you, please!' Kagome cried desperately in her head. Placing her hands over Inuyasha's body she started chanting. While Kagome was away, she had been training her demon powers as well as her miko powers. She can now use them in attacks, as well as at the same time. Inuyasha's body started glowing, soon enough Inuyasha's breathing was back to normal, his skin color was back to it's usual tan. When the glow disappeared, Inuyasha's eyes were still closed. She didn't know what was wrong, he should of already woken up.

Sighing, she walked out of the hut. She sat down and leaned against the goshinboku, and cried silently. Praying, wishing that Inuyasha would be okay. While she was away, she decided that she'd forgive him, that her avoidence of him was childish, that she should of told them where she was going in the first place.

'Inuyasha, please...please be okay!' She cried in her head. She rested her head on her knees, then cried herself to sleep.

It was five hours later after Kagome had left, that Inuyasha opened his eyes. He blinked, then looked around to see Sango and Miroku looking at him worriedly, then he saw Koga sitting behind them, he growled. Leaning up on one of his arms, he looked at Koga intently.

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Oh I see you are awake. Then I guess I should go get Kagome. She was seriously worried about you," Miroku said with a smile as he got up and left the house in search for Kagome. Ten minutes later he came to the goshinboku to see Kagome leaning against the trunk of the tree hunched over as her head rested on her knees.

"Kagome. Inuyasha has awakened!" Miroku said happily. Kagome groaned as she woke up, raising her head, she looked at Miroku then smiled as she ran using her demon speed that she appeared as a black red and silver blur.

Arriving at Kaede's hut no less then two minutes, she dashed into the hut. She looked in the middle of the room where the futon was to see that Inuyasha was indeed awake. She dashed to him nearly knocking him over as she hugged him tightly to her.

"Thank god! Thank god you're okay!" Kagome said as she cried into his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened, then smiled as he wrapped his arms around the inu demoness.

'God...Kagome is so beautiful...I don't know if I should tell her my feelings for her. Would she believe me if I told her?' He thought to himself, as he took Kagome's scent in that smelled of lavender and fresh rain.

"Yeah, Kagome. I'm okay. Please, Kagome. Forgive me." He said as he whimpered holding her to him tightly, afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear forever.

"No need to worry, Inu-koi. I forgive you," Kagome said, as she laughed a little trying to stop her tears.

'She forives me?' He thought to himself, then smiled happily, she forgave him. But it didn't change the fact that he indeed made love to Kikyo. Where was Kikyo anyway? He hadn't seen any of her soul collecters in weeks, Naraku was long dead so there was no need to worry about him anymore, but the jewel still needed to be wished on.

"Kagome, we need to wish on the jewel." He pointed out, as he kissed Kagome's neck.

"We'll do that tomorrow. But for now, you need to eat," Kagome said as she walked into Kaede's kitchen, pulled some food out of the kitchen and started to heat it up with her powers. When she thought his food hot enough, she handed him the bowl.

He looked at it, it was a bowl of ramen. He nodded his thanks taking the bowl from Kagome's hands and started eating. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome's Confession

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 4: Kagome's Confession

She watched Inuyasha take the bowl of ramen from her hands without saying a word, Kagome thought she messed up any chances she may have had with Inuyasha. She felt like she needed to be kicked, to be punched, to just crawl under a rock and die. But if she died, her hanyou would miss her so much that he'd die too.

She didn't know what to do, and so she continued to kneel in front of Inuyasha looking down at him with loving compassionate eyes. 'What should I tell him? I couldn't just say hey Inuyasha, I think I'm totally in love with you. Will you be mine? No that wouldn't work. The man is always the one to confess his love. So why was she willing to do so? He needed to know.' She thought to herself as she watched him eat slowly. Not stuffing his face like he usually did. Where did her hanyou go? Was he really that depressed without her? She was told he nearly died, so she saved his life, not wanting to live a life without him.

She had gotten angry at him, she had snapped in Sango's face, she had hurt her friends, and just now she was realizing her mistakes. Kagome decided she would sing for him. She never shared that part of her life, knowing she would be just like her 'mother' the one woman she loathed with all her being, the woman who had left her stranded at her grandfather's house then vanished without a trace.

Get a load of me, get a load of you Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning We're already wet, and we're going to go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it So tell me Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part about breakin' up Finding someone else you can't get enough of Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you It's inevitable, it's a fact we're gonna get down to it So tell me Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder Where it's goin'  
High enough to pull me under Something's growin'  
Out of this that we can't control Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it So tell me Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

When Kagome stopped singing, her hands were now caressing Inuyasha's cheeks, as she gazed at him with loving eyes. He looked back, his eyes wide with shock and wonder; as if he couldn't really believe that she could sing like that.

"So, Inuyasha why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? I can't understand it." Kagome said to him in a soft whisper that only he could hear. His eyes widened even more if that were possible, it made him look like a shocked lost puppy, it was too funny that if Kagome were anyone else she would have laughed.

"Oh Kagome...that is what people call love." Inuyasha replied back finally, Kagome's eyes were wide this time in shock. 'So it was love that took my breath away, and took my ability to speak whenever I wanted to talk about him. It was because I loved him...?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Then, Inuyasha I must be madly in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you, it takes my breath away. I can't stop talking about you, because you're the only reason I was ever truly happy. Please, Inuyasha make me the happiest demoness and become mine," Kagome whispered huskily into his ear. His eyes widened again this time with disbelief that she loved him. He didn't know she had loved him all this time.

"Why would you want a hanyou? I am dirty. No one wants a hanyou," Inuyasha responded hiding his eyes with his bangs, but she smelt the tears running down his cheeks. He thought that because he was a hanyou that no one wanted him? That was rediculous!

"Inuyasha, I love you for who you are, not for what you are. I don't care that you're a hanyou. So please say that you'll be mine." Kagome said as she hugged him to her, his body melding against her own fitting perfectly. He smelled of chocolate, which was odd. Since when does a man smell like chocolate?

"Yes Kagome, I wouldn't have it any other way. Be my mate?" Inuyasha said with a warm smile even though he was crying. Kagome held him tighter to her if possible.

"Yes, my koi, I'd love to be your mate." Kagome replied as she raised her body from his own, gently caressing his cheeks, she pulled his face to her own, taking his lips with her own kissing him passionately.

He kissed back, slipping his tongue into her mouth, he moaned in delight at tasting her for the first time. She tasted like honey and cinnamon if that was possible; he loved it. Her tongue came to meet his as they battled for dominance, Inuyasha winning of course. Pulling away for much needed air, both were panting from the erotic kiss they had shared.

"You'll always be mine, Inuyasha. To hell with Kikyo." Kagome said as she leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed back lowering her to the ground they sat on, slipping the skin tight tank top from her body, he came into view with her bra covered breasts. He growled in irritation as he went to claw the annoying thing off he was interrupted by a angry growl that came from the woman beneath him.

"Rip that bra and I'll punish you severely." Kagome growled out, he nodded as he reached behind her to unclip it. He found trouble unclipping it, she chuckled doing it herself, the bra slipped from her body. He leaned down taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it as if a new born baby. Kagome gasped as she arched her body against him, when her nipple was hard he went to the other breast giving it the same treatment. She moaned in delight at the pleasure he was giving her. When he was finished with her breast he kissed, licked, and sucked down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel she moaned delightfully for him he smirked loving the sound, finally reaching the tight black skinny jeans that sat low on her hips.

He unfastened the button, then pulled the zipper down, pulling the jeans off. He came into view of another piece of cloth that blocked his way to her treasure. He growled in annoyance, but pulled them down without ripping them with his claws. He didn't want Kagome mad at him. Once they were off, he pulled her legs until they were on his shoulders, running his tongue along her neather lips, she moaned arching her lower back the smell of her arousal was stronger then ever turning him on, his pants became unbareably tight just then, he groaned in pain and delight. Leaning down more so between her legs, he thrust his tongue inside of her to taste her, and growled low in his throat at the taste of honey, Kagome moaned his name over and over again.

Sucking harder, he felt that her climax was close, Kagome screamed his name, "Inuyasha!" he smirked internally at the pleasure he was giving her. He may be a virgin, but he knew how to please a woman call it instinct if you want, but he loved this woman; so he'd take his time on her, making her want it even more.

"Inuyasha! Kami! Stop teasing me!" Kagome screamed out in pleasure, he smirked internally again; loving the sound of his name coming from her lips, he sucked until she came, her juices hit his tongue, he drank it all up loving the taste of his woman.

Kagome looked at him with those loving eyes, he loved every moment of it, he took off his clothes now he was just as naked as her, positioning at her entrance he entered her slowly knowing she too was a virgin. He looked at Kagome's face as he did this, to see her wince in pain, as a single tear from her eyes, he leaned down and kissed the tears away whispering in her ear that it would be alright, to just relax. Relax she did, he pushed in until he was at the hilt, filling her to the brim. Kagome moaned, he stayed still even though he wanted to pound into her. While he was deep in his thoughts, Kagome moved her hips experiementally, he groaned closing his eyes in pleasure, then she did it again; pulling out just to the tip, he thrusted back in swiftly thrusting slowly. Kagome getting tired of the slow pace growled at him.

"Inu...faster, harder!" she pleaded to him with a mewl that escaped her throat, he smirked as he started thrusting into faster and harder just like she asked. Grunts, groans, moans, and growls were heard in the room, that was the only sound that could be heard between them. Inuyasha started thrusting even faster, using demon speed, he could feel that both of their climaxes were close.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed his name as she came. "KAGOME!" he screamed as he came biting her neck, his fangs deep between her neck and shoulder. He licked the wound he had made, as if silently telling her he was sorry for hurting her. The would closed, and in it's place was a black crescent moon, the black crescent moon was a sign that someone had mated with a inu hanyou.

It was soon after that, that they both fell asleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Kagome had changed. Her hair, before reached her knees, now it reached her ankles. It now had silver streaks that mixed in with her natural midnight black blue red streaked hair; her skin tanned more, and her silver stripes were outlined with black, in the middle of her forehead a black crescent moon appeared in the place where her silver diamond was, then eventually the diamond reappeared in the middle of the crescent moon. She grew a few more inches, if she stood beside him right now she would have reached just under his chin.

If it was possible her claws looked more deadly, and her fangs lengthened, her hair fanned around her making her look angelic. Her eyes narrowed more, and she no longer looked like Kikyo; she now was beautiful but very deadly much like Sesshomaru. She was the killing perfection in female form, the Kagome Higurashi was a black inu/black ruby kitsune/silver inu, in only one night. Though Kagome was already a black inu/black ruby kitsune before the mating.

If Sesshomaru had seen her now, he would have been struck in awe, admiring her beauty. But there was no way that Sesshomaru would do that, right? 


	5. Chapter 5: Newly mated and pregnant

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 5: Newly mated and pregnant

The sound of birds chirping loudly rang in her ears. Voices sounded at the back of her mind, it sounded like Inuyasha yelling, or Sango yelling out hentai before she hit Miroku. Scrunching up her eyes she opened them then closed them again when the bright light of the sun hit her eyes, groaning she rolled over trying to cover her face.

"Why are you people so loud? Is it too much to ask to sleep peacefully?" Kagome groaned out with a warning growl that followed.

They all turned to the young woman who was now pushing herself up slowly her arms bent to accomadate her weight, finally sitting up in the bed she looked blankly at the intruders, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha stared back just as blankly only theirs showed shock and a little fear at being caught talking.

Kagome raised an eyebrow waiting for them to speak. "Um...good morning, Kagome? The weather's nice eh?" Miroku said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Hey mama...we're just talking. Sorry that we woke you up." Shippo said also just as nervously as he looked away from her.

"I...umm...I gotta go!" Sango said as she ran off, now Kagome was even more suspicious if she wasn't already. Finally she looked over to her mate, yes mate that's right she's mated now to the love of her life, Inuyasha.

"What has them all nervous around me all a sudden?" she asked as she looked at her mate, who nervously looked around the room instead of her.

Kagome growled, "what?" she wanted answers now.

"Um...Kagome...have you noticed the change in your scent?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked back at her, his gaze shouted how nervous and scared he was.

"I can't smell myself koi...you're gonna have to tell me," Kagome said her tone laced with annoyance.

"Kagome, I'm sorry...I should of used protection..." Inuyasha said his tone holding guilt and remorse. Guilt for what she didn't know but she never wanted to see guilt, fear, or remorse when it concerned her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked tilting her head, she knew he didn't use a condom, she didn't spend the time to explain to him how it worked. She never even thought about the condom, she just went and did it with him.

"You're...pregnant Kagome, I'm sorry. I know it's too soon for kids, and I haven't the slightest idea of how to take care of one. I'm terrified that you'd leave me because of this. Please tell me you won't leave me, koi. Please!" Inuyasha said as he whimpered as if he was a scolded puppy who had done something wrong.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked, but more suprised then shocked. Then she smiled, her hanyou was worried over such trivial things it almost made her laugh. Chuckling softly, she took him into her arms, fully aware that she was naked, I mean after all she had done it with him like she had always wanted.

"Listen Inuyasha, I am not angry. In fact I've never been happier," Kagome said after a while, hugging him against her body not realizing how her naked body was affecting him until she felt something poke her. She smirked.

"Ready for another round?" Kagome asked her smirk in place.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then soften as he smirks back. And here we go again... 


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage Ceremony

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 6: Marriage Ceremony

After four more rounds, the two newly mated couple slept peacefully in bed. The sun shined brightly through the window of their hut, Shippo played with a hanyou named Sakura. Miroku meditated outside Kaede's hut, Sango was training in the clearing in front of the Goshinboku, and Kaede was out picking herbs.

Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes slowly so she could adjust to the bright light the sun was giving off. When her eyes adjusted, she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She felt warmth beside her, along with an arm that held her gently and protectively around her waist. Kagome smiled seeing Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She leaned down kissing him gently, he stirred opening his eyes and kissing her back.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" Inuyasha mumbled before he sat up, the blankets laid across his waist his muscled torso was left bare. Kagome licked her lips in appreciation to the sight she was just given.

"Of course, I'm sure you slept wonderfully." Kagome replied with a smile. "We should get up, I want to see my mother some time today." Kagome said as she got out of bed seeming to forget that she was naked giving Inuyasha a full view of her naked body even though he had already seen it.

He nodded as he got out of bed as well putting his kimono and hakamas back on. Just when he finished Kagome finished putting on a tight purple tank top and a tight pair of black jean shorts that showed her curves off really well. Inuyasha scowled at seeing her chosen outfit. He wasn't particuarally fond of it, seeing as it would make every male that saw her, would be gawking at her like no tomorrow.

"There is no way I'm allowing you to wear that outside!" Inuyasha said as he frowned. Kagome frowned when he said this. She didn't see what the big deal was, it was a hot day outside even though they were inside she could still feel the heat from the sun's raise that came through the window.

"I will wear whatever I want, Inuyasha!" Kagome retorted with a growl. She didn't like that he was putting a limit to what kind of clothes she could wear.

"No you won't. Change right now!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest. He really didn't know why Kagome was putting up a fight anyway. He still wasn't allowing her to go outside in that outfit that showed everyone her curves. He knew how guys liked their women, and the view that Kagome gave off was exactly way too erotic. She looked like she was modelling for a summer photo shoot. Even though he didn't know what that was, even after Kagome had explained to him what a photo shoot was; he still wasn't fond of it.

"No!" Kagome argued frowning deeply.

"Yes!" Inuyasha argued back.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled, fed up she walked into the bedroom again, minutes later she came out dressed in a purple t-shirt that showed her curves but wasn't too revealing like that tank top was, and the same shorts. He frowned, didn't he tell her to change? Oh well they weren't harming anyone. So he let her slide with the shorts, he nodded his approval.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the well. "Are you sure you want to see your mother?" Inuyasha asked as he whimpered. Every time he went there, the damned woman always grabbed his ears. He hated people touching his ears, except his mate Kagome of course.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Let's go." Kagome said with a sigh as she jumped into the well with Inuyasha following. Moments later they arrived in Kagome's time. Wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist, he jumped out of the well. Kagome opened the well shrine's doors and walked up to the house.

"Mom! I'm home! And I've brought Inuyasha with me!" Kagome hollered, Kagome's mom peaked out from the corner and smiled.

"Welcome home Kagome, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said with a smile. Kagome smiled back.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrow.

"He's at soccer practice. Kagome what's that on your neck?" Kagome's mother said as she noticed a mark on her daughter's neck that looked like a crimson moon with dog ears.

"Oh? That's Inuyasha's mating mark mom. We're mated," Kagome replied in a tone that said 'what are you stupid?'.

"Mated? What's mated mean exactly?" Kagome's mother said raising an eyebrow in the same fashion that Kagome had done when she asked about Souta.

"Mated is a term demons use, Mrs. Higurashi. It's basically a demon marriage." Inuyasha said explaining it to Kagome's mother.

Kagome's mother's eyes widened in surprise, "but Kagome your too young to get married!" her mother said still in surprise.

"No I'm not, mother. I'm 20 years old." Kagome mumbled back to her mother, with a sweatdrop. She couldn't believe her mother sometimes.

"Well if your mated, then you must have a human wedding. It is tradition Kagome." Kagome's mother said in a stern tone.

Kagome's eyes widened. A human wedding? What was her mother thinking? She was already mated, what more did she need?

"Alright. I'll let you, aunt Suna and aunt Katsu plan it all. Surprise me." Kagome replied.

Kagome's mother nodded, with a smile. 'This was going to be fun,' Kagome thought sarcastically. If she hadn't learned the hard way the first time her mother and aunts planned something, it was always to set her up with boys. But now they're going to plan her own wedding. Should she be worried? Most likely yes.

Three Months Later

It had taken three months to plan the wedding. So Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed in her time longer then they had planned. Yes she should have been worried the moment she told her mother that she and her aunts could plan the wedding. But here she was now, in a her bedroom getting ready for her wedding that started in an hour.

She wore a long white silk strapless gown that hugged her curves perfectly, and showed enough cleavage to keep men guessing. She wore white stiletto shoes, the heels were made of pure glass, with straps that wrapped all the way up to her knees. The back of her dress had straps that criss-crossed, the straps were made of silk just like the dress. She wore her hair up in an elegant braided bun that had small white diamond clips that held the bun in place, and a blue rose comb that was put into her hair for decoration. She wore white eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara with a light layer of lip gloss on her lips. She was truly beautiful and ready for her wedding.

Ten minutes before the wedding begun, Kagome, her mother, Souta and her grandfather arrived at the church along with Inuyasha who was brought in a different car that her aunt Suna drove, so he was there two minutes before them in a different room. It was bad luck for a groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Ten minutes later music started to play, doors opened and Kagome's grandfather had to walk her down the isle since her father couldn't do it. When they reached Inuyasha, her grandfather handed her hand to Inuyasha with a warning glare. Kagome wanted to laugh seeing as her grandfather never liked Inuyasha much to begin with.

Inuyasha smiled, he was in awe at how beautiful Kagome was. "You look beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at her lovingly.

Kagome blushed, "thank you." Kagome whispered to him.

"Alright, the wedding ceremony will begin. Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Taisho as your husband for as long as you shall live?" the priest began as he looked between them.

"Yes. I do." Kagome said.

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome Higurashi as your wife in sickness and health for as long as you live?" The priest said.

"I do." He said with a smile.

"Rings please," the priest said, a little boy namely Kagome's younger cousin, her aunt Katsu's ten year old son Shinji walked up with a purple pilllow that held the two rings.

Inuyasha took one ring in his hand, while Kagome took the other. "Now follow after me, Kagome. With this ring I thy be wed."

"With this ring, I thy be wed." Kagome copied.

"To have have and hold."

"To have and to hold." Kagome said.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health." Kagome followed.

"As long as I live."

"As I long as I live," Kagome said as she slipped the ring on Inuyasha's wedding finger.

"Inuyasha it's your turn now, with this ring I thy be wed." The priest said.

"With this ring I thy be wed." Inuyasha copied.

"To have and to hold, and protect,"

"To have and to hold and protect." Inuyasha said.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Inuyasha followed.

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part." Inuyasha said, as he too slipped the ring on Kagome's wedding finger.

"I now announce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately. Everyone cheered as they clapped happily at the new married couple. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Honeymoon

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 7: The Honeymoon

It was finally time for the reception, people started sitting at their assigned tables. In table 1, sat Souta, Kagome's mom Mira, her grandfather Hiro, which only had three seats as there was only three of them. At table 2 sat Hojo Takimi, Ayumi Saseki, Yumi Honjo, Eri Takuma, Mai Takashi, and Saotomi Ryusei. Mai and Saotomi were their new friends.

Saotomi had shoulder length red hair that was usually up in a ponytail. She had a rose headband that kept her bangs out of her face. She wore a red cocktail dress that stopped at mid-thigh showing off her curves. She wore red stiletto heels to match with the dress. Tanned skin, and red brown eyes. Saotomi wasn't just your average person either, she came all the way from a school called Cross Academy. (I do not own vampire knight or any of it's characters that I may add in the story later on. And Saotomi is a character I created.) To see her cousin Kagome get married. She knew that her cousin's husband was a hanyou, but Saotomi herself was a vampire from the night class of Cross Academy.

Mai is Saotomi's twin sister, she also has red hair but it was at her waist. She usually has it up in a ponytail braid like now; but it was in an elegant bun still in a braid of course. She had two rose hair pins that held it in place. She wore a black cocktail dress that also stopped at mid-thigh, black stiletto heels to match the dress. The dress also showed off her curves, she was also from Cross Academy in night class, and was also a vampire.

"Do you think that Kagome's two timing boyfriend now turned husband is the right one for her?" Ayumi asked as she looked at Yumi who was nibbling on the bread sticks.

"I don't know. From how I remember it, he was always cheating on her with this Kikyo person. I don't know who Kikyo is. But Kagome would always return home in tears. But now she's the happiest I have seen her. Now that I think about it, I feel sorry for always pushing her to go on dates with Hojo." Yumi said frowning.

"Don't worry about that! I think Inuyasha would be a great husband to Kagome. Do not rely on the past, Ayumi, Yumi." Eri said, stars could be seen in her eyes. Ayumi and Yumi shook their heads knowing Eri was thinking about getting herself a husband too just like the one that Kagome has now.

"No point in thinking about it, Eri. You're still very nai ve and immature. Wait until your older for a boyfriend." Mai commented from beside them with a huff. Since she had joined their group just for a little while until Kagome and Inuyasha went for their honeymoon, she hadn't enjoyed the company of Eri. Eri was always looking for boys, she never once considered her friends feelings as she ran off to see if she could find a boy. And every time she came back with a boy, it was always someone else's boyfriend.

"Excuse me? What did you say about me, Mai?!" Eri said, now pissed off at Mai.

"Calm down girls. This is a reception, not a place to argue at!" Saotomi said annoyed at them, she rolled her eyes.

The other girls sighed, it was always like this between Mai and Eri. They would argue every time Mai called Eri nai ve and immature. They would sometimes fight for hours if no one stopped them. Sometimes it ended up with them breaking things over each others heads. Saotomi was always the one who broke it up between them seeing as some of things broken over each others heads were rather espensive. Then Eri's mother would scold her and ground her two months.

"Yeah so what? The bitch started it!" Eri snapped as she huffed angrily. Mai turned and glared at Eri ready to take her out with a hard punch to the face. Saotomi grapped Mai's wrist she shook her head silently telling her no.

"You don't want, Mrs. Higurashi to get mad at us do you? She worked hard with her sisters to plan this wedding. Don't do anything to mess it up." Saotomi said as she narrowed her eyes at her sister Mai.

Mai sighed, but nodded and went back to nibbling on some bread sticks. Soon enough, the food was served. After everyone at the reception ate, they all started to leave not before saying goodbye to the newly weds. (I forgot to mention that Katsu and Suna invited their friends as did Mira so the place was pretty packed. I just didn't feel like describing who all sat where. Sorry.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside the church

Inuyasha and Kagome were found standing in front of Kagome's lamborginni, it was sad that she'd have to part with it when she went back to the Feudal Era. Then the thought hit her like a ton of bricks, 'what if I didn't have to part with it? I could move all my friends from the feudal era to my era, and teach them all about the modern technologies of my time.' Kagome thought happily with a bright smile on her face.

"What's gotten you so happy, koi?" Inuyasha asked his mate when he noticed her bright smile.

"Well I just thought of something, I don't want to part with my car or any of the technologies of this time. I thought of moving everyone here to my time, and teach them about every technology here in my time." Kagome said as her smile turned into a grin, showing off her sharp fangs.

"Oh no...you're not planning to bring them all do you?" Inuyasha asked now scared about Kagome's plan. He didn't like this time as it was, the polluted air was too much for his nose, the noises from the cars were too loud not to mention that the alarm clocks always made his ears want to bleed. He didn't know how he could do it.

"Well why not? I don't want to part with my car, Inuyasha. I love this car." Kagome pouted giving him the puppy dog eyes. His eyes widened trying to resist her eyes.

"Okay fine! But we'll have to ask them how they feel about this first," Inuyasha said frowning since he once again lost to the fight when it came to her puppy dog eyes. Usually he wouldn't have fallen for such a thing since he was the one who invented the puppy dog eyes, so he thought he was immune to it. But when Kagome did it, she took the puppy dog eyes to a whole new level making it really impossible to resist.

Kagome nodded happy that she won yet another soon to be arguement. With that the two got into her car as she drove off towards the destination her mother planned for their honeymoon. Her mother planned for them to go to Hawaii. And in Hawaii, the Higurashi had an island that they owned. Yes the Higurashi family were second rich next to the infamous Kaiba family. (I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh either.)

After several hours of driving, riding on a farry across the ocean to get to Hawaii they finally made it. "Welcome to IsolaHigu Island. Don't ask me, my mother named the island when my father gave her this island as a wedding present." Kagome said when she noticed Inuyasha looking at her weirdly.

He nodded his head slowly, they walked up a small hill before they reached a two story mansion. Kagome unlocked the front door as she walked in, Inuyasha followed after her slowly as he took the time to look around.

"Your father isn't still around is he?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, raising his eyebrow. Kagome looked at him then frowned as she remembered her father's betrayal on her fifth birthday.

"No, he isn't. He's probably enjoying his new family in new york. The dirty bastard!" Kagome said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at the mention of her father. And any child he had with his new wife would be a half-sibling to her.

Inuyasha frowned seeing his mate/wife upset. Now he felt guilty for bringing up the subject of her father. He didn't know the history behind the reason her father was never around. Now he did. And realized that he must of betrayed his current family, divorced his first wife for another woman.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you upset." Inuyasha said apologizing, but he soon realized that Kagome wasn't even shedding a tear at the mention of her father, in fact she had a glare that would have put Sesshomaru's to shame. He shivered as he caught the glare, her eyes were cold, there was no emotion in them.

"Don't worry about it. That fucker wouldn't remember us anyway. He's having too much fun with his new wife." Kagome snapped angrily as she growled.

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha said, he hadn't seen Kagome this mad in a long time. Usually it was something he always said that made her mad. But the mention of her father made her fierce and almost scary if he had to admit.

Inuyasha then walked up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist. He turned her face so she was facing him and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with just as much passion moaning softly when his tongue entered her mouth to play with her tongue. They soon turned into a tongue wrestle for dominance which Inuyasha won of course.

He lowered Kagome down on the bed, he had realized they walked into a bedroom which he was grateful for. He started to kiss down her neck, she gave another soft moan at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON START~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome arched against Inuyasha as he started to kiss down her neck, she then pulled her shirt over her head to allow him more access. He growled in approval, planting kisses down her chest reaching her bra, he went to rip that off with his claws when he got a growl of disapproval.

"Rip that bra, you won't be getting sex for a month." Kagome growled out, he nodded gulping as he removed her bra from her chest, revealing her breasts to his eyes. He leaned down taking a nipple into his mouth sucking on it as if he was a new born pup. Kagome moaned loudly at this, when the nipple was hard he moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatement.

Kagome arched her lower back as she moaned, when both nipples were hard he started planting kisses down her stomach dipping his tongue repeatedly into her navel. Finally he reached her shorts, carefully he took the shorts off along with her panties. When she was finally naked to his eyes, he smirked in approval. He lowered himself between her legs, putting both of her legs on his shoulders as he ran his tongue over her neather lips tasting her. He growled tasting her devine juices; he slipped a finger into her thrusting his finger in and out of her slowly. Kagome moaned loudly at this as she attempted to buck her hips. He placed his hand on her hips to hold her down.

He started to suck harder, putting two more fingers into her. She screamed in pleasure as he did this quickening the thrusts of his fingers as her inner walls clenched around his fingers. He knew she was close.

"Ah! Oh gods! Inuyasha please..." Kagome pleaded in pleasure as she tilted her head back.

Inuyasha smirked speeding up, it wasn't soon after he did that, that Kagome screamed out her release. He licked up all her juices licking his lips he growled out sexily at her. Kagome smirked as she took his lips with hers, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. He pulled away when they needed air, he then alined himself with her entrance somehow had gotten his clothes off when he was pleasuring her. Without warning he entered her with one hard and fast thrust. She screamed in pleasure wrapping her legs around his waist, making him go deeper into her.

He started to thrust hard and fast in and out of her. Kagome moaned and growled in pleasure her eyes blood red in pleasure and lust she rocks her hips against his making him moan, he sped up his thrusts, making her scream out his name.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Faster!" Kagome screamed out, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Gladly," Inuyasha responded, groaning feeling her inner walls clench and unclench around his member. He started thrusting faster at her request, making her scream and moan. It wasn't long before she released.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed out releasing her juices arching her lower back.

A few more thrusts he soon released after her, "KAGOME!" he yelled as he released.

~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled out of her and plopped beside her panting. She panted as well as she tried to catch her breath. Kagome smiled recovering rather quickly she cuddled against him wrapping an arm around him resting her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes it was amazing. Remind me to do that again when your pissed." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome lifted herself up with one arm and glared at him. She wasn't particuarally fond of someone taking advantage of her when she was angry. But she couldn't stay angry at her mate for long, she giggled.

"Please do." Kagome replied to him before she started to feel tired from their activities. She yawned cuddling up to him again giving into sleep. He smiled kissing the top of her head he soon followed her as he too fell asleep his arms wrapped around her. 


	8. Chapter 8: Uh oh, Morning Sickness!

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 8: Uh Oh, Morning Sickness!

It had been six weeks since she and Inuyasha mated in the Feudal Era, and their honeymoon. She was still pissed whenever someone mentioned her 'father'. Inuyasha was careful not to speak of him around Kagome, Kagome's mother still talked about the honeymoon they went on in Hawaii, truthfully it was started to irritate Kagome. Inuyasha shivered, the last time he irritated Kagome, he slept on the couch for three weeks without sex. And in his opinion that was the worst punishment in the world.

Lately he would find Kagome bent over a toilet bowl puking her guts out. He'd wake up in the middle of the night because Kagome wasn't in bed to keep him warm. He would go looking for her to find her in the bathroom. The smell was horrible, so he stayed out of the bathroom when she was puking her guts out. Kagome even though she knew she was pregnant from when Inuyasha had told her, she hadn't been prepared for morning sickness at every minute of the day.

Kagome growled, as she finished puking her guts out again. It always happened early in the mornings, when her mother was cooking, or in the middle of the night. She hardly got any sleep, except the occasional four hours she got of sleep. Kagome was really irritated, grumpy and extremely hard to deal with when she was sleep deprived.

Inuyasha sighed, he didn't know what to do. So he went to Kagome's mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi. I don't know what to do! Kagome is so irritable when she's sleep deprived! And she's sick almost all the time!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a groan as he approched Mrs. Higurashi who was busy cooking breakfast.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's just morning sickness. In another month or two she'll get better." Mrs. Higurashi replied to him, she finished cooking breakfast putting the food on plates.

"Inuyasha can you tell father, Souta and Kagome that breakfast is ready," Mrs. Higurashi said to him, he nodded and went off to find them.

He found the old man sweeping the shrine grounds, he found Souta in his room playing video games, and found Kagome in her room reading a book that looked overly boring.

He told each one that breakfast was ready, they all nodded, soon enough walked into the kitchen as Kagome's mother put the plates on the table. Kagome tried to hold back the bile at the back of her throat the moment she smelled the food. Slowly, very slowly Kagome started eating the food set in front of her.

As soon as Kagome was finished however, she wanted to rest. She went back to her room and laid on the bed sighing now relaxed she closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Inuyasha soon walked into the room, he saw his mate/wife laying on the bed fast asleep. He smiled as he pulled the blanket up to her neck, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

He told Mrs. Higurashi that Kagome was fast asleep. He looked at Souta and the old man with a warning look that told them they needed to be quiet so as to not wake Kagome up. They nodded their heads as they went to the living room to watch some tv. Mrs. Higurashi took the dirty dishes putting them into the dish washer she had purchased two weeks ago making it easy on her when it came to washing dishes. When the dish washer was full, she added a packet of soap into a small square spot that was on the door of the dish washer, closing the door. She set the dish washer on normal wash and steam dry. Pushing the start button the dish washer turned on.

Inuyasha never did get how some machines worked. But it did it's purpose he supposed, walking into the living room to sit with Souta and the old man who were watching some tv show on the flat screen tv, which Mrs. Higurashi also purchased a week before the dish washer.

They watched random tv shows for four hours, only for him to hear Kagome running to the bathroom and puking her guts out again. He sighed as he walked upstairs to see if Kagome was alright. When he got there Kagome was just flushing the toilet and walked up to the sink. She then rinsed out her mouth before she started brushing her teeth.

She groaned, minutes later she was finished brushing her teeth. "I just hate morning sickness," Kagome said in a mumble as she rubbed her stomach that was already showing a baby bump. He knew that because they were both demons, the baby would grow much faster then a human baby would.

"Your mom told me, the morning sickness would stop after a month or two. So just hang in there, okay?" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome nodded as she nuzzled her nose against his neck, purring as she took in his scent. He chuckled.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a neko demon in you." Inuyasha said smirking at her.

"Last time I checked you didn't either, yet every time I rub your ears you purr." Kagome retorted back.

"I know. But don't compare me to a neko demon." Inuyasha said as he frowned when she mentioned his ears. He hated being compared to a neko when he was half dog.

"Sorry koi. I can't help myself." Kagome said as she giggled.

"Kagome! Hojo and your friends are hear to see you!" her mother's voice yelled from downstairs. Kagome groaned, she really didn't want to see Hojo. He was really nice and all, but he really annoyed her with all those health presents he'd give her.

The two of them walked downstairs to see Ayumi, Yumi and Eri standing with Hojo who stood beside them.

"Hi guys, what brings you here? Oh, where is Saotomi and Mai?" Kagome asked them.

"Oh, Mai and Saotomi had to go back to Cross Academy. They only stayed until you went on your honeymoon Kagome." Ayumi said.

Kagome nodded, yes she knew that they were vampires from Cross Academy. But for them to be gone when she got back without even saying goodbye or letting her know when they were leaving was a real bummer. Kagome frowned, she wanted to hang out with them more and get to know them.

"Will I see them again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go visit the school, Kagome." Yumi suggested as she smiled.

"No, Kagome. You can't. We have to get back to the feudal era. The others would be worried because we've been in your time so long." Inuyasha said frowning as he looked at his mate who had stars shinning in her eyes at the mention of visiting the infamous Cross Academy. She frowned when Inuyasha declined right away.

"Awe! Come on, just for a couple weeks!" Kagome whined.

Inuyasha sighed, Kagome was making the dog eyes again, she pouted so cutely that it was almost hard to ignore. He sighed again but nodded his concent. He couldn't say no to his mate again or she'd throw a fit. He didn't want her throwing a tantrum, or crying because he displeased her by saying no. He couldn't do that, he was her mate and husband now; he aimed to please.

"Yay!" Kagome cheered. "I better go pack for two weeks. Inuyasha you go let Sango and the others know that we'll be a little longer then usual." Kagome said as she disappeared up the stairs to go pack. Inuyasha sighed but went back through the well anyways.

In the Feudal Era

Sango could be seen pacing back and forth with worry for Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo sweat dropped as they watched her pace.

"Come on Sango, they're fine." Miroku said reassuring her.

"How can you be so sure?" Sango said as she stopped pacing to look at him.

"They can take care of themselves, Sango. Mama will be back I'm sure of it." Shippo said.

As Shippo said that, Inuyasha walked into the hut. "Hey guys," Inuyasha said.

"Oh my gods! Inuyasha! Is Kagome with you?" Sango ranted when she first saw Inuyasha walk through the door.

"Um...no she's back in her time. She told me to tell you guys that we'll be two weeks longer then usual." Inuyasha replied.

"WHAT! Why?" Sango yelled.

"Because she wants to visit some place called Cross Academy." Inuyasha said as he shrugged.

"Okay, tell Kagome we'll wait patiently for your guy's return." Miroku said as he smiled. He placed his hands on Sango's shoulders placing her down between his legs.

"Sango stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Miroku said while she struggled.

Inuyasha nodded and left back to Kagome's time.

"Why did you stop me! I could have stopped him from going back!" Sango yelled.

"Because it wasn't your place to do so..." Miroku said as he sweat dropped.

Sango gave up struggling as she sighed and nodded. "Okay. If you say so." Sango said and frowned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

VampiressKageKyuura: Well another chapter done! *cheers*

Inuyasha: I'm not sure I like Kagome visiting a place we don't know. Plus there's vampires there!

Kagome: Oh hush you big baby!

Shippo: I want to see my mama! *cries*

VampiressKageKyuura: You will see her soon Shippo. I promise you! *smiles*

Inuyasha: *sighs* Read and Review. -.- 


	9. Chapter 9: The Babies Is Here!

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 9: The Babies Is Here!

It had been several months, her morning sickness had passed in a month or two like Inuyasha had told her. To say she was happy about that was an understatement, she was thrilled. She got eight hours of sleep a day, unlike the four hours she got at the beginning of her pregnancy. Kagome was on her seventh month of her pregancy. She remmebered her mate telling her one time that demon pregnancies are only seven months, because the demon baby matures much faster in the womb then a human baby does. Kagome paled at that because it was her seventh month now.

Now she worried about the pain she'd experience when the contractions come. In fact she waited all day, she looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:30pm, it was already evening, the baby still hadn't come. Growling to herself, she glared at the clock counting as seconds went by. All she wanted was this baby to be out of her once and for all. She had enough of the mood swings, the painful kicks under her rib cage, the weird ass cravings she'd get.

Right now she was seen putting some laundry into the wash machine. When all the clothes was in the wash machine, she started adding the soap. Adding the soap, she closed the wash machine door, pushing a few buttons, the washing machine bagan it's course.

Climbing up the stairs again, Kagome sighed. The stairs were getting harder and harder for her to climb on a daily basis. Kagome was starting to wonder why her mother hadn't installed a damned elevator. Not that she thought about it, because she did. Her mother waved her off when she asked why there wasn't a elevator in the house. Her mother had told her that they didn't need one as it was only a two story house. All you needed to do was go up and down the stairs. Kagome had growled at her mother telling her it was difficult for her. Again her mother waved her off, she told her that just because she was pregnant didn't mean she had to get lazy.

Once she was upstairs, she looked at the clock again on the wall. It read 8:00pm. Kagome sighed, rubbing her stomach gently. Was the baby ever going to come out? She didn't know anymore. It was like the baby had it's own schedule for things like being born. Kagome growled again, where the hell was Inuyasha when she needed him?

'He's probably still in the feudal era...' Kagome said, Kagome and Inuyasha never got to Cross Academy since her mother forbid her any travelling until the baby was born. That was a real bummer for her; she really wanted to see what was so special about Cross Academy. Her little brother Souta would constantly tease her about being fat. Kagome would yell at him saying she wasn't fat, she was pregnant. The damned brat wouldn't know what respect was if it hit him in the ass. One of these days, his disrepect for people would run out, and it would only bring him into trouble that he couldn't get himself out of.

She would laugh at him, if she seen him come home with cuts and bruises all over his body. She would tell him that she told him so. That his rudeness would get him into trouble. Just as she was thinkin this however, her brother walks into the house with cuts and bruises all over his body, his shirt was ripped in some places, along with his pants being ripped in some places. He had a black eye, a possible broken nose, a broken arm, and possibly some broken ribs.

Kagome laughed at the sight she had seen her brother in. "Didn't I tell you so little brother? That your rudeness would get you into trouble?" she said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up! You're not the one who's outfit is ruined! Or with bruises covering every inch of your body! I think my ribs, nose and arm is broken. I need to go to the hospital." Souta said with a scowl on his face when his older sister laughed at his condition. Kagome nodded, as she grabbed the car keys, it was amazing that her mother didn't take the car when she went out with friends. Inuyasha disappeared all together since she told him to go tell Sango, Shippo and Miroku that they'd be two weeks longer. Never happened. She was a little worried on where Inuyasha had gotten too.

They both got into the car, and drove off. In thirty minutes, they reached the hospital. Walking in they saw a nurse at the front desk doing some paperwork, and another one typing on a computer.

"Can I help you two?" the nurse asked then took notice of Souta's condition. "Oh good lord! What happened to him?" the nurse asked in shock as she rushed over.

"He got into a fight, I told him that his rudeness towards others would soon get him into trouble." Kagome explained.

"Come with me boy, and I will mend those broken bones for you, and disinfect those cuts." The nurse said as she walked off with her little brother.

Kagome sighed siting down in one of the many chairs that were against the wall. She'll most likely be waiting a long time. She looked at the watch on her wrist to see it was 8:38pm, where was Inuyasha anyways? Usually he never left her side longer then he wanted to be. She knew where her mother was, and knew where her grandfather was, he was at a friends playing bingo. How he played that game she'll never know, it was one hell of a boring game.

An hour later of her brother's screams in pain as the doctors mended his bones back in place, yelping when they put disinfectent on his cuts it was around 9:00pm. That is when the contractions started, and when her water broke. Kagome gasped out in pain as she doubled over.

"Oh my! Are you alright miss?" the nurse who was typing on the computer took notice of her pain. The nurse ran over so she could up right her. Kagome clenched her teeth together in pain when another contracton came.

"Ah! My water broke, I'm in labor!" Kagome exclaimed in pain, clenching her teeth again two more contractions came in three seconds after the first one. The nurse nodded as she ran off got a wheelchair, she placed Kagome in the wheelchair, wheeling her off to the delvery room. Ten minutes later, Kagome was whimpering in pain, they arrived at the delvery room.

With Inuyasha

I had left the village after telling Sango, Miroku and Shippo that Kagome and I would be two weeks longer then was expected. But something came up, I ran into Kagura, who was still alive after the final battle with Naraku. Long story short, she tried to kill me. I have no clue why, and I didn't care to know. But no demon was going to slow me down from getting back to my mate.

I growled at Kagura. "What the hell do you want with me, Kagura? I have done nothing to you!" Inuyasha yelled at her angry that she had stopped him from leaving back to Kagome where he should have been hours ago.

"You have killed Kana in the final battle! That's enough reason for me to attack you!" Kagura sneered angrily as she started firing attacks at him with her fan. He barely dodged her 'dance of the dragon' and her 'dance of the dead'.

He was angry that she had the nerve to attack him in the first place. He could have gone to his older brother Sesshomaru and convince the cold asshole to revive Kana for Kagura. But he wasn't sure if him convincing the ice lord would do anything; since Sesshomaru didn't do anything you asked of him unless it benefits ice lord himself.

"How many times do I need to say I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled not pleased in the least. Kagura growled at him still firing her attacks at him.

"No sorry is going to make up for a dead sister!" Kagura snapped at him, bearing her fangs.

"You could just ask Sesshomaru to revive her, you dumb wench!" Inuyasha said angrily as he glared at the wind witch Kagura with hatred in his eyes. It wasn't the first time that demons had attacked him for some reason or another.

"Sesshomaru? Why would ice lord himself revive my sister? How would that benefit him?" Kagura asked him as she stopped her attacks.

"I don't know but you will have to give it a try." Inuyasha told her, as he frowned. He knew it would be a frozen day in hell before his brother did anything to help someone other then himself.

Kagura nodded as she flew off on her feather to find Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed, now he was even more late as it was. He was sure that Kagome was expecting him back by now. The next person he ran into was his arch rival, Koga. He growled, what did he do to deserve a run in with Koga? He hated it every time that damned wolf came around.

"Hey mutt-face, where's my woman?" Koga asked as he looked around.

"She's not your woman, flea bag! She's my mate!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. How dare this wolf claim his mate as his.

"Heh, there's no way in hell that my Kagome would choose a hanyou like you as a mate! So where is my woman?" Koga said as he asked again where Kagome was. Inuyasha growled, he should just kill the damn wolf for referring to Kagome as his woman not once but every time he came around.

"Well too bad. Your out of luck, flea bag! We mated seven months ago. She's mine now. So I suggest you stop referring her to as your woman!" Inuyasha yelled as he smirked at the wolf, who's face turned from cocky to shocked and then hurt.

"I see. I can see her mark on your neck. I am sorry for calling her my woman. She's your woman now. Take care of Kagome, mutt-face or I'll have your head!" Koga said with a smirk as he ran off in a twister. Inuyasha shook his head, he always took care of Kagome. He didn't know what the wolf was talking about. Maybe he was talking about all those times before he and Kagome even mated, when he ran off to Kikyo all the time. And Kagome ran home crying or she ran to Koga crying. Not that he'd seen her run off to Koga before. No, she never did.

He growled again, he was even MORE late now if that was even possible. He ran again towords the well, when his brother came into the clearing with a glare on his face that begged for him to be saved.

"Half-breed! How dare you send that wind witch to this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru growled out as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I had my reasons for sending her to you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That woman's crazy. She has an infatuation with this Sesshomaru. But I will help her. She told this Sesshomaru that she wanted this Sesshomaru to revive her little sister, Kana." Sesshomaru said, using his name three times in one sentence. He wondered if his brother ever got annoyed with his own voice, seeing as he talked in third person all the time.

"Indeed. She attacked me at first because I was the one that killed her little sister Kana." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru will revive her on one condition." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes.

"And what condition is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That you don't send that wind witch to this Sesshomaru ever again!" Sesshomaru demanded glaring coldly at him. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Then you got yourself a deal. I don't even like Kagura myself." Inuyasha said as he agreed.

Sesshomaru nodded, pulling Kana's dead body off his shoulder, he put her on the ground rather harshly. Inuyasha winced knowing she'd be feeling pain when she was revived. Sesshomaru unsheethed Tenseiga, swiping it across Kana's motionless body. In minutes Kana was breathing again, she gasped for air, then groaned in pain.

With that Sesshomaru was gone. He sighed, and ran off towards the well once more, this time making it into the well. Feeling the well's magic, he arrived on the other side, he jumped out of the well effortlessly and ran jumping on the roof where Kagome's bedroom window was. He opened the window, her scent waffed into his nose, he sniffed then sighed. He always did love her scent. But it seemed faded as if she hadn't been in the room for hours. He rose an eyebrow, he felt Mrs. Higurashi's aura downstairs, so he decided to ask her where Kagome was.

He got downstairs, to see Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Higurashi did you happen to see Kagome anywhere?" Inuyasha asked the woman.

"No, I thought she might have gone off to find you. After all it is now midnight. I'm surprised I haven't seen her since this morning." Mrs. Higurashi said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly the phone rang.

Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone, occasionally she answered and every two minutes she nodded. When she put the phone back down she had a look of shock on her face.

"Souta and Kagome are at the hospital! We better get there quick!" The older woman said as she grabbed her purse to find that her car keys were missing, as was her car. The older woman groaned.

"Kagome must of taken the car to the hospital." The woman said groaning once more.

"I can take us there." Inuyasha answered.

"How?" The older woman asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Get on my back, it's the fastest way to travel." Inuyasha said as he lowered himself so she could get on his back. Surprisingly Mrs. Higurashi was as light as a feather.

In minutes, they arrived at the hospital. When they asked about Souta Higurashi, the nurse pointed to one of the hospital rooms saying he was getting his cuts disinfected and bones mended. Mrs. Higurashi gasped now worried for her son, then asked the nurse where Kagome Higurashi was. The nurse said she was in the delivery room giving birth. Now it was his turn to be worried. They both ran until they reached the waiting room that was outside the delivery room. By the time a doctor even walked out of the delivery room it was around 5:00am in the morning.

"Are any one of you family related to Miss. Higurashi?" The doctor said as he looked between the both of them.

"I am her mother, and he is her husband." Mrs. Higurashi said as she pointed at herself when she said she was her mother and pointed at Inuyasha when she said husband.

The doctor nodded, "I would like to say that Kagome gave birth to twin beautiful healthy baby's. One is a boy and the other is a girl." The doctor said with a smile.

"You may go see her now," the doctor said before he walked off.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room, to see Kagome laying on a bed looking rather exhausted. Kagome's eyes brightened when she caught sight of her mother and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, mom!" Kagome exclaimed happily with a smile.

"Kagome! I'm sorry we're late. We only found out twenty minutes ago that you were here in the hospital." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling back at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I'm late as well, love. I had some run in's with a few people before I could even make it back," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome.

"You had me worried, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as he scolded him.

"I know, I'm sorry." He replied kissing her lips.

Soon a nurse came back in from washing the baby's, they were now dressed in blue and purple jumpsuits made for new born babies, also wrapped in a blue and purple blanket to keep them warm.

"Miss. Higurashi, here are your babies. What will you name them?" the nurse asked Kagome.

"How about Kyana Mai Higurashi for our daughter." Kagome said.

"And Yasumaru Jin Higurashi for our son." Inuyasha said soon after Kagome. The nurse nodded.

"Why give the last name Higurashi to both of them? Don't you have a last name Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Inuyasha.

"I do, it's Taisho. But it's been so long since I've used it." Inuyasha replied. He liked the name Higurashi though, that way Sesshomaru would never find out that he was an uncle.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as they looked at their bundles of joy. Kyana had black blue hair like Kagome only with silver streaks and crimson red tips, she had pointed elven ears like Kagome, but gold eyes with sapphire blue specks. Kyana had a crimson crescent moon on her forehead with dog ears in the middle to show she was born from both parent's genes.

Yasumaru had silver hair, with black streaks and crimson tips. He also had pointed elven ears, and a crimson crescent moon with dog ears in the middle. His eyes were also gold with sapphire blue specks.

"Yasumaru and Kyana Higurashi were born at 4:00am on Tuesday June 20th, 2015, Kyana being born two minutes ahead of Yasumaru making her the older twin. The babies may go home in three days. That is all." The doctor informed them. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

'My beautiful babies.' Kagome thought happily as she looked at the bundles in her arms. 


	10. Chapter 10: Five Years Later

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 10: Five Years Later

It had been five years since the twins had been born. Yatsumaru and Kyana were five years old. Inuyasha and Kagome were still happily married; but the almost impossible had happened. While they were in Kaede's village, Sesshomaru decided to pay them a visit. Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era to raise her children with Inuyasha. Kikyo the undead miko was not too pleased by that fact, she could often come to the village, and demand that Inuyasha ditch Kagome. Kikyo also told them, why have the copy when you could have the original. But as Kagome saw it, she was no one's copy. In fact, because she turned into a youkai, she was better then the original.

Sesshomaru did visit the village, and with two four year olds. Sesshomaru had told them that the children were his pups. He had mated a demoness named Kiona, she was a artic wolf demoness. Kagome didn't think it was possible for Sesshomaru to mate someone that was a wolf. She thought that he hated wolves. But that wasn't the case at all.

The first pup of Sesshomaru's was named Kenta. He had long silver hair to his waist, ice blue eyes with golden specks, two magenta stripes on his cheeks, wrists, shoulders, thighs and ankles. He wore a black fighting kimono (that looked like Youko Kurama's). He had on black boots, and of course since he looked a little like Sesshomaru, had his poker face to perfection. There wasn't a single emotion on his face.

The second pup, was named Sena. She had long snow white hair, ice blue eyes with golden specks, she had two stripes the color of ice blue on her cheeks, wrists, waist, shoulders, thighs and ankles. In the middle of both of the pup's foreheads was a ice blue crescent moon outlined with a darker blue. She wore a black Chinese fighting dress with slits on the sides to allow better movement.

Kagome couldn't believe it, but they both looked exactly like Sesshomaru minus the eyes. Walking out of the shadows of the trees, was of course Sesshomaru's mate Kiona. She had long thigh length snow white hair, ice blue eyes, with ice blue stripes on both her cheeks, wrists, waist, shoulders, thighs and ankles. She wore a red Chinese fighting dress, with slits on the sides to allow movement. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"I see Sesshomaru, you've brought your family here to meet us." Kagome said assuming that was what he was doing.

"Why would this Sesshomaru have need to visit? Kiona had forced me to do so. She wanted to meet Inuyasha. When I told her that he had a mate also, she wanted to meet you. Where are your little ones?" Sesshomaru said, then looked around when he didn't see Yatsumaru and Kyana anywhere around.

"Oh, Kyana is helping Kaede pick herbs and Yatsumaru is training with Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Kiona this is Kagome the shikon miko. She is also Yatsumaru's and Kyana's mother." Sesshomaru said introducing his mate to Kagome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kiona." Kagome said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kagome. I've heard many things about you before I met Sesshomaru." Kiona said smiling back.

"Mommy!" a voice yelled, Kagome turned around to see her daughter Kyana running to her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Kyana?" Kagome asked the little girl.

"Can I go train with papa too?" Kyana asked.

"No, Kyana. It is much too dangerous for you. How about I train you instead. I'll teach you all I know," Kagome answered.

"Why does Yatsu-nii get to train with papa and I don't?" Kyana whined as she pouted.

"Because, it will make him a strong warrior someday. Kyana, no more whining." Kagome said in a motherly tone that left no room for arguments.

"Daddy, who is that?" Sena said as she noticed Kyana standing beside Kagome.

"That is your cousin, Kyana." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow, Kyana is sure pretty for a cousin of mine daddy." Kenta said bluntly making Kyana blush.

"I know right, it's almost shocking how pretty she is. I bet she'll be a beautiful woman when she grows up!" Sena said with a smile.

"See? Boys aren't all that bad, Kyana plus, you and Sena would make great friends." Kagome said as she looked down at her daughter.

Kyana looked at her mother, she frowned. She knew the story her mother had told her about how her father treated her mother before they even mated. She wasn't sure if boys were all the same or if they constantly used women in general to get what they want.

But as far as she seen it, Sena and Kenta were prince and princess to the Western Lands. So wouldn't that make her some kind of royalty too because her father was Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother? So Sesshomaru was her uncle. How exciting!

Sena was 4, and Kenta was 3. Kyana was 5, Yatsumaru was 5. They were the oldest between the cousins. Not that Kyana minded.

"Sesshomaru? I didn't know you'd be visiting today." Inuyasha said as he arrived back in the village.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Kiona wanted to meet Kagome. This is Sena and Kenta my son and daughter." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he was a uncle? Why hadn't he known about that?

"Hello, Kenta and Sena. I'm Inuyasha your uncle." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Hello." Sena and Kenta said in unison.

"Kagome! Ye should be training!" the old miko Kaede said.

"Ah, sorry Kaede. Well I gotta go!" Kagome said as she ran off to train.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kiona raised their eyebrows. "I didn't know Kagome trained." Inuyasha said.

"She's been training for six months now." Kaede answered.

They all nodded, Inuyasha smiled. His kids were growing up fast, now he was an uncle. Didn't think that would happen in a million years. Somehow Kiona had melted his heart. Maybe he learned how to love. His voice was softer instead of that cold tone he always used.

It was truly shocking, but he found that he didn't mind being an uncle. Yatsumaru was learning quickly in his training. He was proud of him.

"Inuyasha!" a voice screeched, he groaned when he recognized the voice as Kikyo's. He suddenly wondered what that irritating woman wanted now.

"What Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at the detestable woman.

"I've missed you!" Kikyo said as she attempted to kiss him.

"I so did not miss you, bitch. Now get off me!" Inuyasha said growling low in his throat.

"Inuyasha! How could you say that to me? I thought you love me!" Kikyo screeched.

"I could never love you Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a blank look on his face, inside his head he was screaming with annoyance.

"Kikyo, leave my mate alone." Kagome said appearing out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha is mine. So why should I leave him alone!?" Kikyo said as she scowled at Kagome with hatred.

"Actually, he's mine. You don't want to be my personal scratching post do you?" Kagome said as she flexed her claws.

"Ugh!" Kikyo said as she stomped off somewhere. When she was gone, everyone sighed in relief.

In fact Kagome didn't mind using Kikyo as a scratching post, it would save everyone a lot of trouble. Kagome laughed internally, that would surely be amusing. 'Amusing indeed.' Kagome thought to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SapphhireRavenKyuura: Yes! Another chapter done!

Kikyo: Inuyasha will be mine!

Kagome: No he's mine! Keep your hands off him!

SapphireRavenKyuura: Now, now, behave you two! This is my story! I can easily kill you off Kikyo!

Kikyo: *gasps* You wouldn't!

SapphireRavenKyuura: Just watch me. Say one more thing and I will kill you. *growls*

Kagome: *sighs* Read and Review... -_- 


	11. Chapter 11: She Just Doesn't Learn

Ashiteru Inu

Chapter 11: She Just Doesn't Learn

Kagome's POV

I have had just about enough of Kikyo. She keeps approaching Inuyasha in hopes that he would return her feelings. There was no chance in him ever doing that. A inu hanyou or inu youkai mate for life. They keep to their mates, never leaving them for anything, even a pesky annoying slut named Kikyo.

I sat down under a tree as watched her once again approach him. Inuyasha was in the field training Yatsumaru, I should of told Kikyo, how dangerous it was to enter a training field, when two demons were fiercely sparring each other.

If she went flying, I wouldn't care. If she got injured, hell I wouldn't care. I would have just told her that she asked for it by walking into a sparring match between two demons. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yatsumaru's POV

I was training with papa again today. Mama was sitting under a tree watching us, I could feel pride in my chest at seeing her watching us. Papa said that I was learning quickly, and soon I wouldn't need his training every day, he told me that soon I could train by myself with the occasional sparring partner.

Then I saw someone I didn't like so much. What was her name? Oh yes, Kikyo. I thought the name kinky-ho fit her much better. I didn't like how she was throwing herself at papa trying to get him to fall for her. There was no chance for her, he loved mama too much to suddenly go for her. I knew of papa's past with the woman, and frowned at all the things she had attempted. One: She attempted to kill him. Two: She had attempted to kill mama too. Three: She tried to drag papa to hell. Four: She worked along side the enemy, and lied to papa's face about it when they asked her why she smelled like Naraku who was the enemy.

That woman just doesn't learn. I would love to slice my sword into her flesh and see her bleed and scream in pain. I might get in trouble for it but oh well. The woman deserved every hit, cut, bruise I would give her. She wasn't worth my time, nor was she worth mama or dada's time. She was a waste of space.

Turning to face the woman, as our sparring session was put on hold for the moment. I scowled at her.

"What do you want, woman? Papa and I are sparring. Go away." I told her my frown deepened if possible when she glared at me defiantly.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little brat! Show me some respect!" Kikyo said as she raised her hand to hit me. In a flash, mama was in front of Kikyo with a dark glare on her face, if looks could kill Kikyo would be dead a hundred times over.

"Do not raise your hand to my son ever again, Kikyo. Or you will find how quick I am to slicing you with my claws." Mama said as she growled at Kikyo. I smirked enjoying every minute of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You wouldn't dare!" Kikyo snapped.

"You want to bet? The world wouldn't miss you, if I killed you right now. In fact it would be doing the world a favor." Kagome said to Kikyo, Inuyasha laughed hearing this.

"Yes, I agree with my mate, Kikyo. It would be doing a favor if Kagome killed you." Inuyasha said smirking. Kikyo gasped.

"How could you say that to me! I'm way better then this copy!" Kikyo hissed as she glared angrily at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked, "actually, Kagome is way better then you. You're are for the better word a ho." Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo screeched angrily, before she stomped off. She then came back with a bat and tried to hit Kagome with it. Kagome grabbed the bat in hand, taking it from Kikyo's grip, she hit Kikyo in the head with it. Kikyo went flying, out cold from the force of the hit.

Yatsumaru and Kyana who witnessed this both laughed along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Sesshomaru(which is a huge shock since we've never seen him laugh) Kiona, Sena and Kenta. Kagome smirked rather pleased with herself, everyone walked away leaving Kikyo there on the ground. No one even bothered to bring Kikyo back to the village.

"Wow Kagome, I never knew you to be so violent!" Sango said as she laughed some more.

"Well, she asked for it. She was really starting to piss me off." Kagome replied.

"I am sure glad that you did that babe. That is the funniest I've ever seen," Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"I agree. Kikyo had that coming." Miroku said smirking.

"Yes Kagome-okaa, that was funny. She had that coming. She just doesn't learn." Shippo said laughing.

"That woman is so stupid. You sure she wasn't always stupid?" Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"I must agree. That woman was going about it the wrong way..." Kiona pointed out while giggling.

"I don't like that woman. She smells, but that sure was funny," Sena said smirking and giggled.

"I agree with you sister. I don't like her either." Kenta said.

"I don't like her either, she smells, she's rude, she has no manners, she thinks she's above everyone else not only that she attempted to hit me. That bat to the head I must say she deserved it!" Yatsumaru said laughing.

"No one gets away with trying to hit my brother!" Kyana said giggling, "she deserved that hit to the head." Kyana added.

Kagome smirked, yes Kikyo did deserve the hit to the head. She knew that Kikyo would be feeling the pain once she woke up. And if Kikyo did wake up, Kagome would just hit her again to knock her out again. It saved everyone from having to hear her unbearable screeching.

'Yes, I did enjoy hitting Kikyo she so deserved that bat to the head. I would do it again in a heartbeat.' Kagome thought to herself smirking the entire way back to the village. 


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Ashiteru Inu

A/N: This will be the last chapter.

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Everything turned out in the end, Kikyo finally learned her lesson. She gave up on Inuyasha since he wouldn't react to her flirting she started flirting with the village men. But knowing how Kikyo was they refused to have anything to do with her.

The village men's wives glared at her, and beat the crap out of her. They even went so far as to tell her that if she so much as attempted to flirt with their husbands again they'll kill her. Everyone laughed at her, they truly enjoyed everyone in the village giving Kikyo the cold shoulder.

And since everyone hated Kikyo, Kikyo left the village in search of a man who wanted her.

"So mother, how does it feel to be Kikyo free?" Yasumaru asked his mother.

"It feels great Yasumaru. It's a feeling of peace I'd never hoped I'd feel. Thank god she left," Kagome replied with a smile on her face. Inuyasha came up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned into him enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She was glad that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally got along, every once in a while Sesshomaru would come to the village with Kiona, Sena and Kenta to visit.

She loved the smile on her mate's face at seeing Sesshomaru, when in the past he would give anything just to kill Sesshomaru. Koga had mated Ayame, they tended to come visit as well with their three children. Kagome was sure glad that Koga stopped chasing after her, though he still called her 'his woman' but in a more playful joking manner. Surprisingly Inuyasha didn't seem to mind so much. Usually they were arguing, but she was pleased they were friends at least.

Kiona just had her third child, another girl, she named her Maria. Ayame had fourth child, a girl. It was a nice change since Ayame had three boys. She named her Angelique, but everyone called her angel for short. She smiled as she thought about her third newly born son, that was in their hut sleeping. She named him Senjimaru. He had black hair like her own but with Inuyasha's gold eyes. It made her smile, at first she didn't even want another child, since to her two was enough. She also had Shippo to think about, he was her first unbiological child. He was growing up so quickly.

Shippo was now as tall as her shoulder, the paws he had for feet disappeared he had now had actual feet. That made Shippo very happy, he grew his third tail. In human years Shippo would be three years younger then her 18 year old brother Souta. That would make Shippo 15 years old in human years. That would bring Shippo over two hundred in demon years.

It had been a while since she saw her family. She silently wondered what they were doing these days. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha who tightened his arms around her waist.

"What has you thinking so hard, koi?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly.

"Just thinking about my family and what they're up too these days. I haven't seen them in so long." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

"Want to go see them then? I'm sure the kids would love to meet their grandmother," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome smiled brightly as she kissed Inuyasha passionately.

"Thank you! You know I love you right?" Kagome said as she smirked up at him. He smirked back.

"So I've been told, let's go." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head as she picked up Senjimaru from the crib they had built long ago when Yasumaru and Kyana were born. They got the kids ready saying they were going to meet their grandmother now. Kyana and Yasumaru cheered happily excited to finally meet their grandmother. Kagome held Senjimaru gently in her arms as they walked towards the bone eaters well.

Inuyasha held on to Kyana and Yasumaru in his arms as he jumped into the well, Kagome jumping in after him. A blue light surronded her just like she remembered it. She arrived on the other side of the well, jumping up gracefully she landed outside the well, all of them walked towards the shrine doors but rememeberd the smell that would hit them once they opened the door warned the kids. Kagome opened the door, it wasn't long until she heard Kyana and Yasumaru gagging they covered their noses.

"Ew! The air here is awful mother!" Kyana and Yasumaru whined in unison. Kagome nodded she knew this all to well. It took her a while to get used to her new senses but once she got the hang of it, it didn't bother her too much. They all walked to her house, she slid the door open with her one hand as the other arm held her new born son.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa I'm home!" Kagome called out, it wasn't long until her mother bounded around the corner with a towel in her hands as she dried off her hands.

"Oh Kagome! What a pleasure to see you! Who are these adorable children? Oh hello Inuyasha." Her mother greeted happily, then took notice of the children that stood beside Inuyasha, she also took note of the baby in her daughter's arms.

"This is Yasumaru my oldest son, and this is Kyana my daughter. And this is my new born son Senjimaru." Kagome said as she introduced her kids.

"hello, I'm Yasumaru, nice to finally meet you Grandma." Yasumaru said politely as he bowed. When he straightened he looked at his grandmother with his gold eyes that looked so similar to a certain hanyou.

"Hello, I am Kyana. Nice to meet ya grandma." Kyana greeted.

"And I am Kagome's mother. If I had known that I was a grandmother I would have spent more time with my grandkids. Kagome why didn't I know if this sooner?" her mother said with a stern glare.

"Maybe because I was too busy raising energenic demon children?" Kagome said as she tried to get herself out of this one.

"That is no excuse Kagome!" her mother frowned. "I'm sorry. Inuyasha how about we stay here for a few months." Kagome suggested.

He nodded liking the idea. It had been a while since he had seen his brother-in law Souta, the old man, and his mother-in law.

"Not a bad idea. I will go tell Sango and Miroku that we won't be back for a few months." Inuyasha said as he jumped back down the well. Ten minutes later he appeared back with a grin on his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What are you grinning for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Oh nothing, just that Sango and Miroku were in the middle of...getting it on when I showed up." Inuyasha said as he laughed.

Kagome made a face, "ew like I needed to know that..." Kagome said.

"Oh well, at least Miroku is getting some." Inuyasha replied.

"Mother, what is father talking about?" Yasumaru decided to ask, Kagome blushed heavily.

"I'll tell you guys when your older..." Kagome said. She didn't want to tell them what Sango and Miroku were really doing.

Yasumaru and Kyana nodded accepting that answer. If their mother avoided the question it was obvious they weren't old enough to know about it. Inuyasha found it highly amusing how Kagome still blushed at the mention of sexual activity when they have done it many times, and saw each other naked many times over. Yet she still had such modesty, at least she didn't tell the kids what he meant.

"Well come in all of you. I was just finishing up cooking dinner. I'll call Souta to come over." With those words Kagome's mother left the room. Kagome, Inuyasha and the kids walked further into the house. The table was set with all kinds of food set on it.

Thirty minutes late, Souta came walking into the house, along with a woman that neither of them had seen before.

"Souta, who's this?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is my wife, Haruka. Haruka this is my older sister Kagome, her husband Inuyasha, and...Kagome who are the kids?" Souta said when he saw two kids he didn't recongize.

"This is Kyana and Yasumaru my son and daughter. In my arms is Senjimaru my new born son," Kagome answered.

"Hello, I'm Souta. I guess I'm your uncle." Souta said as he looked down at the kids.

"Hello uncle Souta!" Kyana and Yasumaru said in unison.

Haruka smiled at seeing the children. Someday she wanted kids of her own. Souta's sister was gorgeous and she found herself becoming envious. Kagome had a body that anyone would kill to have, soft looking tanned skin, long midnight black blue hair, and those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Haruka wanted to look like that all her life, so she wondered how Kagome had done it.

"So how did you do it? I mean I've never seen such a beautiful woman like yourself Kagome." Haruka said she was curious on how Kagome had gotten herself to look like that.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I naturally look like this." Kagome said as she looked at Haruka with confusion.

"No seriously. How did you do it? I've been trying for years, and still I can never look this good." Haruka said as she pushed for answers.

"There's no one in the world who looks like my wife, Haruka. Kagome is just perfect in every way. Aren't you babe?" Inuyasha said as he smirked at Kagome. Kagome blushed but nodded nonetheless.

"I guess I got this way from lots of excercise, healthy food, and lots of sun and hair product." Kagome said as she shrugged.

Haruka sighed and nodded, so that's how she did it. Maybe it was time for her to try it too. She never really excercised often, or ate healthy food or got much sun and didn't use a lot of hair product.

"Haruka, your perfect. Don't change anything for the world." Souta said to his wife. Haruka smiled at him, he was the only one who could make her feel better about her looks. She had always been self-concious about it.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She was happy, they were happy, her friends were definitely happy. This was the life she had strived to find before she met Inuyasha. Even though she was met with heartbreak, painful training, and fights she still came out a strong woman because of it. She couldn't be any happier.

She had what she wanted, she loved her children. They were everything she could ask for. Inuyasha was the best husband/mate that she could ask for. He was her everything. Her everything, nothing else mattered as long as she and everyone else were perfectly happy. 


End file.
